1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf board game and, more particularly, it concerns a golf board game in which the playing area for each hole is set within a different elaborate picturesque scenic setting wherein the game of golf is not played and wherein combinations of chance devices are used to simulate actual playing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various simulated golf games are known to have a variety of different chance devices to enhance the playing. Many of these games concentrate on the use of the chance devices and deal very little with the actual playing characteristics involved in golf. Also, the playing area of many of these games fail to stimulate the imagination and interest of the players. As a result, very few simulated golf games hold the interest of the game players.